pokefanbattleuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon True Legends Chapter 3
Merrick looked up at the sight. The Zekrom made quite an entrance; With a flash of lighting and a roar similar to thunder, he flew in before him, about as big and menacing as a bully down a hallway... The Zekrom's glare sent a shiver down Merrick's spine. Reshiram may be a legendary of light, but Zekrom was always said to house power far stronger than the god of light. Some even go as far as stating his strength to match an Arceus. No matter, Merrick groaned, he's the legend of darkness and clearly surpasses me in terms of strength. "Gruff ruff, you get 'em boss!" "Fusion Bolt his butt out of here!" "Haha, he is totally screwed" And in many ways, he was right. As Elgyem pointed out, his Fusion Bolt alone could do more than just make him faint. If only Master Reshiram was here...If only he gave him a signal to help him, he could... Suddenly, the Zekrom a power Thunder attack, just narrowly missing Merrick, but still making the area that was hit shatter into pieces, falling out of the sky into the land below. Speaking of the land, the townsfolk did not expect the guy to suddenly flash waves of black and white! A little lad named Damien just happened to be strolling through a forest when he looked up in the sky. The Piplup could not believe the strange flashes of light and darkness. It was like the whole world was turning upside down for him: Like his life was flashing before his eyes. Damien shook his head, determined that nothing bad was to come. Back with Zekrom, though. Merrick got hit with a potentially fatal slash attack, and Pawniards gang hit him all around with attacks, too. "THE GOD OF DARKNESS DEMANDS OF THE ORB OF LIGHT" Zekrom roared. Merrick, sweating, slowly fainting, shook his head. "Giving you the orb would be the end of all of peace. I-I could never..." "FOOL, YOUR REJECTION WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOURSELF." The Zekrom bellowed. "WITH THE LIGHT AND DARK ORBS COMBINED, PURE GOD LIKE POWERS WILL BE AWAKENED. I MUST HAVE THAT STRENGTH." "Your lust for power...You really want that power...Well..." Suddenly, Merrick got up. "I'm not giving you a slice of it!" Zekrom, enraged, furious beyond believe, lost all form of control. He let loose volts and bolts of electricity that stun not only Merrick, but Panwiards gang in every direction. The pain was unbearable. Merrick didn't forget about his task, though. The orb. It's darkness flowing out reminded Merrick why he was here in the first place. With every ounce of strength he had left, he made a leap for the orb, grabbing it. A firm grasp, too. The lightning made the ground crumble, though, and pillars fell around him. One volt made the floor underneath Merrick completely collapse, and he started getting hurled into the sky. He looked up. He could see the bridge that connected Reshirams territory with Zekroms. He could see the acedemy, and especially Pawniards look of dismay. He did it. He got the dark orb. He could have been an official guardian. But he just kept falling. Falling... Falling for evermore. Category:Stories